


蒙特拉哥勋爵

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: *一六年二月的时候以《蒙特拉哥勋爵》为题写过一篇犬狼，最近重读毛姆，又看到了这篇，打算再写一次。 部分设定直接脱胎于奥德林大夫。关于鱼的讨论仍然来自马丁老师。有少量年龄操作（非主要人物），对战争史不熟悉，时代背景/专业知识模糊，请务必当作架空食用。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	蒙特拉哥勋爵

“Would you believe in a love at first sight?

Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time……

What do you see when you turn out the light?

I can't tell you but I know it's mine……”

莱姆斯.卢平是格兰芬多大道上最好的精神分析学家，这一点是毋庸置疑的。我希望你有机会去他的诊所坐坐，即使不为了看病——上帝保佑你无需经历此种痛楚——光是和他聊一聊，也令人受益匪浅。

莱姆斯出生于北爱尔兰的小镇波特拉什；身为家中独子，自小与海滨风景相伴，从帝国理工的医学院毕业后，顺利进入医院实习。正当他即将投身医疗行业的时候，战争却爆发了。莱姆斯的母亲希望他回到家乡，然而他显然有自己的想法，与父亲多次通信后，他向当局投递了申请书。非常时期，一切与医疗沾边的资源在战场上都格外稀缺，当局立马对他表示欢迎，紧接着，一封将他派往法国的任命书为他和母亲的争执画上句号。卢平夫人流了很多眼泪，然而这不能改变什么。莱姆斯给她写了一封很长的信，发誓一定会将自己照顾妥当，她将信纸吻过很多遍，只得将自己的儿子交到上帝手里。

还在帝国理工的时候，同学们常说莱姆斯有一种独特的天赋；对于情绪激动，大发雷霆的人，他似乎总能很快地使他们冷静下来。或许因为拥有着被海洋偏爱过的童年，莱姆斯的身上有种讨人喜欢的特质，他说起话来总是那么不急不缓，宛若亲吻海面的雨滴。他的嗓音不算有特色，然而态度却异常诚恳；在礼貌允许的范围内，他只愿意说实话，而且往往一针见血。按照常理来说，这种常常最不招人待见，然而他却能通过谈话使对方的矫饰消解。在医院的实习中，这一特质使他在一众实习生中脱颖而出。即使尚无操作资格，病人却很愿意由他来进行最初的询问，带他的医生也很乐意将他借给儿童相关的科室。实习结束后，他和大部分医生都保持了良好的友谊，通过执业资格考试时，雪片般的祝贺像回笼的鸽群那样涌进信箱。知悉他即将前往法国，几个与他格外亲近的朋友半强迫式地带他去教堂祷告；那对在医学院声名远扬的双胞胎，还开玩笑似的将一串玫瑰念珠挂在他的胸前。

“这可有你受的，莱姆斯，”双胞胎中的哥哥，费比安.威普莱特揽住他的肩，一行人正从圣保罗大教堂出来，准备去维多利亚街上的俱乐部吃午饭，“去哪儿不好非要去法国？老天保佑，你可千万别在那儿成了家！”

“第一，去法国不是我自己的选择，”莱姆斯好脾气地纠正他，顺手拉住正在倒着走路的弟弟，吉迪翁.威普莱特，让他避过一位小姐，免于一场灾祸，“第二，你不觉得我这个年纪成家有点太早了吗？”

“这可说不准，”弟弟笑嘻嘻地冲他扮了个鬼脸，“天知道谁能把你掳了去。我看我们的小妹妹是彻底没戏啦？对不？她前几天还想叫你来家里喝茶呢。”

“我不想对此隐瞒，你们也是知道的。”少见地，他的脸上泛起一丝微红，“我喜欢的是另一类人。”

“哎呦，那可更糟了，”费比安大笑起来，引得路人纷纷侧目，“法国先生还不如法国小姐呢！”

卢平医生喜欢另一类人，这在他们的小圈子中是个公开的秘密。在那个年代，这可不算小事，也无法随着时间流逝变成惹人喜爱的怪癖；虽然俗话常说，“鱼要是端上来了也能下口”，但莱姆斯不愿对此做出任何妥协，也无意让他人的观点占据自己的大脑。单凭外貌来看，你很难相信他在某些方面会变得异常果决。这倒不是说，他活像一位任人揉搓的好好先生，虽然他给人的第一印象往往如此。卢平医生个儿很高，瘦削，脊背总是挺得直直的；他生着一头浓密的栗色卷发，功课最忙的那阵，疏于打理的头发总惹得姑娘们咯咯直笑。他的眼睛非常大，甜蜜的焦糖色，眼下时常挂着几条皱纹，所以他总是显得比实际上更加疲惫。他清楚地意识到了这点，却也无意纠正，更将它当做一种好用的武器，在双胞胎‘登堂入室’时恰到好处地显得倦怠，以此免除自己对其他小伙儿的责任，和恶作剧的后果。莱姆斯长着一双骨节分明的手，手指修长洁白，仿佛带有魔力，再调皮的孩子，只要被他摸摸额头，就能立马安静下来。他穿衣服很不讲究，除非出席特定场合，他总选择灯芯绒长裤和棉布衬衫，领带也系得歪歪扭扭。比起手工皮鞋，他更爱穿运动鞋，西装也只购置了一套，套着防尘布在衣橱里落灰。威普莱特兄弟爱打马球，还是校队中的一把好手，他的另一位好友，弗兰克.隆巴顿则是划船队的队长，然而无论是马球队还是划船队都没法引起莱姆斯的注意：他情愿在图书馆里待上整整一天，也不想去阳光下晒上五分钟。“我小时候晒得够多啦，”他总是和颜悦色地拒绝道，“再说了，和一群爱吃鱼的绅士厮混，对我又有什么好呢？”

莱姆斯.卢平不对这事儿抱希望：找个合适的妻子就已经够困难的了，能借此逃过一劫，他庆幸还来不及呢，再想别的可就太得寸进尺啦。

然而上帝似乎有别的打算。

前去法国的日子很快地近了。带着一只用麻绳仔细捆好的小皮箱，他在码头告别朋友，踏上了渡船。冬季的多佛海峡浪高雾大，原本数小时的航程不得不延长至半天，在加来下了船后，他到英军驻法部队的办事处报道，却发现办公室早已人走灯灭；门口挂着一个英法双语的牌子，他抬手看了看腕表，只得无奈地叹了口气。又湿又冷，饥肠辘辘，莱姆斯打算就近找个地方凑合一晚。他沿着办事处所在的大街往东走，路过一家人声鼎沸的酒馆，煎培根和蒜味面包的香味令他停住脚步；这种酒馆的二楼一般有床位出租，他在脑中默念了几句蹩脚法语，暗自祈祷酒保能听懂自己的意思。

然而，所有顾虑在进门后的一瞬间便烟消云散了。泡沫四溅的啤酒，下流话，醉醺醺的大叫，他一瞬间以为自己来到了他们课余最喜欢去的那个酒吧，“三把扫帚”。他差点以为自己要在柜台后看见三把扫帚的女主人罗斯玛塔夫人，直到一双绿眼睛捕捉到他的视线：

“Bien venue! Que veux-tu manger, ce soir?” 

莱姆斯没有说话。他有些局促地将箱子换了个手，张了张嘴，却没有发出任何声音。

女招待了然地看了看他：“晚上好，先生，想来点儿什么？”

“啊，上帝保佑你！”莱姆斯长出了一口气，疲倦地笑了笑，“三明治和一杯啤酒，谢谢。顺便，楼上有没有床位？”

“三明治和啤酒，没问题，”她很快地翻了翻笔记本，“只有一个套间里还剩一张床，您得和另外一位先生共用盥洗室，听起来怎么样？”

“听起来比我以前的住处还要好。”莱姆斯把皮箱放到脚边，在吧台前就坐，“明天中午退房。”

“没问题。”端来啤酒后，女招待开始给他做三明治；一缕红色的长发垂到颊边，她朝它吹了口气，不让头发挡住眼睛，“明天回去么？”

“实际上，我今天才到法国。”莱姆斯不好意思地笑了笑，喝了一口啤酒，“我是应召入伍的军医。”

她古怪地看他一眼，继续切着番茄，“我丈夫曾经也在军队里。我叫莉莉。”

“莱姆斯.卢平。”或许是职业病发作，他突然觉得，这名叫莉莉的女招待的手正微微发抖。“我不是你想象的那种医生，我是精神分析师。”

“精神分析师？”

“简单地来说，就是用谈话来解析痛苦。”他谨慎地看着她，仔细地挑选着词句，“人……都有各自的极限，承受的痛苦太多，无法自行消化，就会变成一系列问题。我的工作是，尽可能地了解问题，找出根源，有可能的话，令病人从创伤中痊愈。”

“听起来和告解似的。”莉莉笑了笑，不以为然地用干抹布擦着刀刃，“聊天真的能治病吗？”

“我不愿把痛苦称作‘疾病’。”莱姆斯温和地看着她，指尖轻轻地敲着掌中的玻璃杯，“那是我们每个人都有的东西，只要活着，我们就无法将它根除，除非抹去记忆，但那代价太大了，不是吗？”

“或许吧。”她有些茫然地看着他，声音渐渐低了下来，“‘遗忘才是真正的死亡’，这太残忍了。”

“虽然这听起来很违背常识……痛苦的来源往往是当初得到的幸福。发生了某事，失去财富，名誉，健康，或者，重要的人离去了……于是心上出现一个空洞，之前那些美好的记忆填不满它，反而变成腐蚀心脏的酸液；空洞越来越大，它甚至有了自己的意识。酒精，香烟，鸦片，任何可供麻醉的东西都一股脑儿地进入了生活，然而它仍未感到满足，在清醒的每一个瞬间扭曲，呐喊，歇斯底里……我能听见这些。”莱姆斯轻轻地吸了一口气，直直地看向那双碧绿的眼睛，“学会如何跟自己相处是一件非常困难的事情，精神分析师的存在或许能使这个过程变得更易接受。这就是我的工作。”

莉莉低下了头；她在三明治上洒了一层奶酪碎，用刀切开，整齐地码在碟子里。一大颗眼泪落在她的衣襟上，随后是更多的。衬衣上开始出现深色圆圈，彼此交织，相融，就像亲吻海面的雨。

莱姆斯把自己的餐巾递给她，安静地吃起了晚饭。

莱姆斯推开房门时，屋里的灯已经全都熄灭了。冬日里连月光都变得软弱起来，一线苍白的微光将套间勉强照亮，他摸索着走向自己的房门，希望不会吵醒另一位先生，路过沙发时，却发现上边睡着一个男人。月光只能映出他的轮廓，然而只凭这点光亮便可得知，这位先生的确异常英俊。鸦黑色的半长发凌乱地散在脑后，鼻梁高耸，眼窝深邃，苍白的皮肤在月光下更是失去所有血色，若不是胸膛还有细微的起伏，莱姆斯几乎要把他认作一尊雪花石膏像。莉莉殷切的双眼再次浮现在脑海中，莱姆斯顿了顿，将箱子放下，从自己的房间里抱出一床毯子。

大概是毛毯的重量惊醒了他。那男人深深地呼出一口气，缓缓地睁开了眼睛：

“詹姆？”

“非常抱歉，先生。”莱姆斯后退了两步，将手插进口袋里，“我是这间屋子的另一个租客。莱姆斯.卢平。上楼之前莉莉请我看看，您是不是又睡在沙发上，所以……”

“莉莉……对。”男人用力地眨着眼睛，从沙发上坐起身来，“西里斯。西里斯.布莱克。谢谢你的毯子，伙计。我想我该回屋睡觉了。”

“实际上，布莱克先生，”莱姆斯迟疑了一会儿，仔细地打量他，仿佛在斟酌些什么，“我听莉莉说，您和军队有些关系？我是一名预备军医，不会说法语，今天刚到这儿，准备去办事处报道，但是没能找到地方……明天一早，您起床后，能不能帮我指指路？”

“军医？” 黑发男人停住了。短暂的几秒间，他以为自己看见了一只蓄势待发的黑豹。

“我不知道他们现在还在招募军医。”黑发男人又靠了回去，将双腿懒洋洋地搭在沙发扶手上，“我之前在陆军服役，叫我西里斯。您现在困吗，医生？”

“我刚在楼下喝完咖啡，恐怕要读点书才能入睡。”莱姆斯稍微放松了些，“您想来杯茶吗？”

这个开端比预想中的还要顺利。莱姆斯拧亮茶几上的灯；夜深人静，他和西里斯正坐在长沙发的两端，手边各放着一杯锈红色的茶。他往自己的杯子里放了一块糖，将罐子递过去。西里斯.布莱克从罐子里捏出一块，没有扔进杯中，而是放在了嘴里。他慢慢地咀嚼，眼睛盯着浅褐色的灯罩，右手若有所思地撑住下颌：

“希望我没有显得太失礼，这房子已经很久没来人了。”

“我很愿意聊聊天。恐怕以后说英语的机会不多了……”他停了停，短促地笑了一声，“挺有意思。我填申请表的时候写明自己不会法语，他们仍然把我派了过来。我必须通过谈话来施展专长，一定是哪里出了错。”

“你只会待在我们的军营里。指挥中心才不会把医生白白地送给法国人，他们得学会自己照顾自己。”嘴里甜得发苦；西里斯喝了一大口茶，将糖浆冲下食道，“不过，如果需要帮忙，我在军队里仍然有朋友。”

短暂的沉默。莱姆斯耐心地等待着。

“你是哪种医生？”西里斯终于转过头来；眼下的青紫隐约可见，他疲惫地眨着眼睛，虹膜是罕见的银灰色，“不是拿手术刀的，莫非？”

“我是一名精神分析师。”莱姆斯稍微坐直了些，对上他的视线，“我为病人做心理方面的治疗，而非肉体上的。”

“精神分析师。”不知为何，西里斯竟然笑了起来，“那你只需要给病人开点威士忌就行，其他的东西都毫无用处。”

“试一试总没错。”莱姆斯轻快地说道，指尖轻轻地敲着膝盖，“说起来，我刚弄醒你的时候，你说了一个名字。”

“谁？”笑容消失了。西里斯将整个上身都转向他，微微前倾着，一抹阴郁浮上眉间，“我不知道我还有说梦话的习惯。”

“一个名字。”莱姆斯平静地看着他，将所有表情尽收眼底，“‘詹姆’。”

话音刚落，他便肉眼可见地放松了。

“詹姆.波特。那是我最好的朋友，和我一起在陆军服役。楼下的莉莉，你见过的，是他的妻子。”

莱姆斯喝了一口茶，漫不经心地抬起头来：“波特先生也在这儿么？”

“不，他在马赛。我从军队里开溜了，他可没有。”似乎想起了什么，西里斯又重新高兴起来，“我真希望他也在这儿。你能把他耍得团团转，哈！”

“嗯？为什么这样说？”莱姆斯饶有兴致地挑起了眉，“朋友，家庭，军职俱全，我想他并不需要我的服务。”

“你一般为谁服务？心理疾病患者，疯子，不幸的灵魂？”黑发男人仔细地打量着他，语气中带着一丝促狭，“不用着急，你会在这儿找到很多的。”

“我把他们统称为‘斗士’。与心上的空洞斗争，与坏运气斗争，与健康状况斗争，或者……”他重新看向自己的茶杯，“与现实斗争。”

伴随着一丝不易察觉的紧张，西里斯侧过头，干巴巴地笑了一声：“最后那个是什么意思？”

“幻想者，白日梦想家，留恋最辉煌的，最幸福的时刻，于是拒绝接受现实。每个人都多多少少有一点不切实际的想法，这本无伤大雅，只有过于沉湎的那些才会造成严重后果：认知失调，狂躁，臆想症……最有名的病例或许是堂吉诃德，如果我这样说能使你理解的话。”

片刻的静默，西里斯突然从沙发上站了起来。茶几上的台灯洒下一圈令人困倦的光，他像豹子般来回踱步，既困惑，又怒气冲冲。几次深呼吸后，他来到莱姆斯面前，拿走后者手中的茶杯，强硬地，粗鲁地将他扯了起来，银灰色的双眼冷硬如冰：“莉莉和你说了什么？”

没有得到预料之中的反抗。栗色的眼睛悲伤地，安静地注视着他。

“我很抱歉……”

视野开始消退。色彩变得灰败，耳边充满了窸窸窣窣的响声，他看着那双饱满的，微微湿润的嘴唇，却发现自己不明白对方在说什么。不是英语，不是法语，不是西班牙语，也不是德语……我只会说这些语言，我以为这已经足够了，但是我为什么还是听不懂你？ 他焦急地捕捉嘴唇动向，眼皮却渐渐变得沉重；恍惚间，揪着对方领口的手臂失去了力气，那人轻轻地将他的手掰开，握住，另一只手抚上他的额头，指尖干燥，掌心温暖。

“我很抱歉，西里斯。”莱姆斯扶住了他，就像半个拥抱，“可是，詹姆已经不在了。”

***

我是被雨滴落在铁皮屋顶的声音惊醒的。天亮得很晚，睁开眼时，屋子里仍然是一片昏暗。脑中的梦境还未完全消退，我缓缓翻动身体，胃里沉甸甸的，灼热的酸液涌上食道，激出一声嘶哑的干呕。

又是糟糕的一天。

昨晚是我在这个旅馆待过的第四十二夜。我不明白自己为什么要待在这儿，而不是去别处度假，毕竟詹姆还要很久才能回来。没错，现在正在打仗，我的身份又相当敏感，然而这从未成为我放弃一件事的理由。事实上，这种半死不活的状态已经持续了一段时间；我逐渐让很多的事从指间滑落，过去的人生也宛若一场泡影。或许是战争的缘故，或许是硝烟，鲜血；我记得邓布利多在文件上签字的那天，钴蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着我，穿过我，就像在看着别处，或者一个没有生命的东西；他的目光里有一丝怜悯，这是非常少见的。我被弗兰克.隆巴顿搀扶出去，那天的阳光很强烈；他叫来一名勤务兵，让他打包我的行李，自己则陪着我在台阶上坐下，默默地挠着一头棕发：

“你有地方去吗？”

“当然是回家。”我咕哝着，有些困惑地皱起了眉，“你为什么这么问？”

他惊讶地看着我：“你想回布莱克家？”

“不！”我用一种看疯子的眼神看他，那一定显得很不友好：他缩了缩脖子，“我回詹姆那里，在加来。我会在那儿等他，然后我们一起回英国。”

“噢……好吧。”他欲言又止地看着我。阳光突然变得刺眼起来，我听见勤务兵的脚步声。

在床边坐了一会儿，我尝到口中残茶的苦味。真有意思，我往往选择威士忌作为一天的结尾，或许昨晚发生了一些不同寻常的事。这间旅馆是詹姆的产业，他和原主人的女儿，莉莉.伊万斯一见钟情，便出手阔绰地买下，好让原主人及时回到本土避难。这事儿办得挺糟糕：那姑娘认为詹姆的钱让他们彼此间变得不平等，无奈情势危急，她当然愿意让父母回到英国。最后变成了这样：莉莉向詹姆写了借条，承诺用旅馆的营收将款项还清，然而这样一来，她为了打理旅馆，就必须留在法国。他们在隔壁街的小教堂中举行了一场非常简朴的婚礼，随后我和詹姆便跟随部队北上。我们在军队中时不时地与她通信，我提前退伍本该使她高兴，然而近日莉莉变得很反常，我不明白是为什么，只得希望詹姆早点从马赛回来：他的妻子，他的麻烦，我对此耐心有限，也毫无义务。

床边的表针指向八点。现在下楼的话，还能吃到焗豆子和香肠，我拿上毛巾和牙刷准备前往盥洗室，拉开门后，却发现客厅的沙发上睡着一个男人。

褐色的卷发，褐色的睫毛，褐色的毛衣。我无声地打量着他，脑中逐渐浮起了昨晚的光景。这个人叫莱姆斯.卢平，那个和我喝茶的医生。晚上的光线太过昏暗，我没能好好地将他纳入眼底，现在再看时，有一些新的特质逐渐浮现在脑中。卢平医生个子很高，从他蜷缩在沙发上的姿势就能看出；呼吸平缓，手臂叠放在胸前，他似乎睡得很沉，连睫毛都没有颤动一下。他穿着一件棕色的羊毛衫，袖子微微向上卷起，露出一截手腕；灯芯绒的裤子有磨损的痕迹，却不显得邋遢，反而透出一股不加遮掩的舒适之感。他令我想起羊皮纸，旧书，经过硝制的皮草，我明明才第二次见他，却忍不住对他报以信任，就像信任一些早已熟知，亘古不变的东西。这感觉非常新鲜，也令人不解；我发现自己想不起昨晚是以什么收场的，也不记得自己有和他互道晚安，然而我记得他似乎曾请我在早上指路。

我拿不准是否该叫醒他，但我知道，我期待那双眼睛睁开的时刻。

莱姆斯无法忽视落在身上的灼热视线。他轻轻地吸了口气，让早晨的气味灌进胸腔，抬手揉了揉眼睛：

“早上好，布莱克先生。”

“早上好，医生。”黑发男人仍然停留在原地。莱姆斯转头看向他，一个略显茫然的，好奇的微笑进入了自己的视线。“你为什么睡在沙发上？”

因为担心你在梦中会做出什么事情。“客房的床太软了，我恐怕无福消受。”他掀开毛毯坐起来，用力地揉着眼睛，“几点了？我没有起得太晚吧？”

“八点。”西里斯走进盥洗室开始刷牙；他从房中探出头来，一点白色泡沫沾在唇边，“一起下去吃早餐？”

“好的。”莱姆斯扭了扭酸痛的脖颈，一边用掌心按着僵硬的肌肉，一边偷偷地用余光打量他：没有表现出敌意，昨晚的记忆似乎缺失了一部分，然而却又记得他的名字和职业？

“谢谢你昨晚答应带我去办事处报道。”莉莉将他们的早餐端上来：满满两碟培根，一大筐圆面包，两盘番茄焗豆子，还有一钵坚硬的黄油。莱姆斯为自己拿了一个面包，用餐刀小心地刮着黄油，“希望这不会太麻烦你。”

西里斯一瞬间显得很茫然；飞快地，他耸了耸肩，将培根拨到自己的碟中，“小事一桩，那地方就在这条街上，靠码头那边。你昨天下船时应该看得见……天太黑了？”

“渡船误点了。”莱姆斯有些不自在地看向自己的盘子：他不擅长撒谎。“昨晚的聊天很开心，我没想到会在这儿碰上你这么有趣的人。”

“是吗？我们都谈了些什么？”西里斯握着餐叉的指节微微发白；他将口中的食物吞下，用餐巾擦了擦嘴，“抱歉，我的记忆力不是很好。事实上，我不太记得我们昨晚说了些什么，除了交换名字。”

“谈了些过去的事情。童年，学生时期，职业志趣：我来自北爱尔兰，是独生子，在帝国理工念书，之类的。”莱姆斯舀了一勺豆子，小心地尝了一点，“还有你的朋友，波特先生。”

“我猜我们会提起他。”西里斯肉眼可见地放松了；他拿起第二个面包，突然变得高兴起来，“我有没有告诉你，这间旅馆其实是他的产业？”

“以及他和波特夫人的爱情故事，”莱姆斯扭头看向吧台：莉莉正远远地打量着他们，视线交汇时，她担忧地睁大了眼睛。“希望小哈利能够很快适应伦敦的生活。”

“看来我们的确聊得很开心，我很少向陌生人提起自己的教子，”发现莉莉正在看着这桌，黑发男人摘下自己并不存在的帽子，向她欠了欠身，“我一定是觉得你对那小东西有好处。我希望你能见见詹姆，你知道他们会把你派到什么地方去吗？”

“不知道，但愿是暖和一点的地方。”莱姆斯吃完了自己的那份，此刻正慢慢地喝着咖啡，“我真希望自己会说法语……我有种预感，这段旅程会很艰难。”

“如果今天轮值的是法国人的话，我可以帮你去问问……”尾音消失在空气中，一阵短暂的静默。西里斯把餐叉放下，若有所思地打量着他，眉头微微皱起：“你总能这样吗？”

“什么？”

“让别人心甘情愿地拿出你想要的。”看见莱姆斯的表情，他身体前倾，将双臂放到桌上，两眼牢牢地盯着对面，“我似乎无法对你说‘不’，能否解释一下，医生？”

西里斯靠在柜台边，和玻璃后方的金发姑娘聊了很久，莱姆斯坐在等待区的长椅上，脚边放着皮箱，掌心微微发冷。早上的行为，即使以双胞胎的标准来说，也足够冒险了；然而的确认证了他的猜测：西里斯.布莱克的创伤后应激障碍非常严重，即使配合药物摄取，也没办法在短时间内得到根治。趁西里斯上楼换衣服的时候，他和莉莉快速地谈了一下，她对现状表示理解，然而双眼闪现的哀戚之色仍然使他感到喉咙发紧。分道扬镳的时刻正渐渐逼近，他在脑中梳理了一些有用的联系，从口袋中掏出一个笔记本开始写字。

两只手攥成拳伸到面前。他抬头，看见西里斯正笑眯眯地看着自己：“好消息和坏消息，选一个，医生。”

莱姆斯无奈地看着他：“选了好消息就能不听坏消息了吗？”

“好消息在左手。”西里斯挑了挑眉。莱姆斯将钢笔放回胸前，用指尖碰碰他的手背，干巴巴地：“哈利一定很喜欢你。”

黑发男人翻过左手，掌心向上；他夸张地朝它吹了口气，仿佛下一刻会有白鸽飞出：“我陪你一起去阿蒂尼。”

“阿蒂尼？”莱姆斯眨了眨眼，“陪我？”

“柜台后的女士对你的境况表示遗憾。”西里斯在他身边坐下，松开右手，“你的报道信上日期写错了，是十三号，而不是十五号。十三号有一批东进的运输机从这里出发，你本该和他们一起走。你被派往阿蒂尼了，医生，那地方很快将被德国人包围。你没办法穿越封锁线，你看起来就是个彻头彻尾的英国人。”

“东进的部队单纯只是为了给养？或许等我到达那里时，联军已经进入德国境内了。”莱姆斯试图变得乐观些，“或者，我能换个地方……？”

“为什么是阿蒂尼，而不是巴黎，奥尔良，或者其他城市？”西里斯摇摇头，神色复杂地看着他，“邓布利多需要你。”

即使是莱姆斯，也曾无数次地在广播中听过这个名字。

“我想我的确没有什么选择的余地。”他吸了口气，第一次真切感受到事实落在肩上的重量，“如果是他要我，那情况一定非常糟糕。”

“这显然是米勒娃.麦格的决定。”西里斯垂眼看着自己的手指，“然而，为什么偏偏是你？”

“我是这批里唯一一个精神治疗师，”莱姆斯将自己的报道信折好，夹进笔记本里，“实际上，我是第一个申请前往战地的精神治疗师。真希望他有更多的选择，我刚刚通过考试没多久。如果我早点知道的话——”

“这不是你的错。你就算自己去问，也问不出来。”他低声道，从口袋里掏出自己的军官证，在指间来回翻动，“我和你说过，我曾在陆军服役？”

他把那个墨绿色的册子递过去。莱姆斯很快地看了一眼，无声地叹了口气：“是的，少将先生。”

“那姑娘不得不打了很多电话才能确认我的身份。”西里斯把军官证重新放回兜里，“你没有问题要问我吗？”

“我相信你。”他努力让自己听起来显得冷静，“不过，你没有必要陪我去阿蒂尼，虽然我非常感激。”

“你也说了，情况一定很糟。在这种情况下，我必须回到那里，这不单单是为了你，医生。”西里斯站了起来，向他伸出手，“出发之前，我们还有事要做。”

End


End file.
